Feliz cumpleaños, Non-chan
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Oneshot: Descripción de cómo un día que solía ser gris y común, terminó convirtiéndose en el mejor día, con el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida. NozoEli. Disfruten :)


Ahí estaba yo, siendo arrastrada por toda la escuela por la chica que nunca correría en los pasillos. Mi mejor amiga, Elichi, me tenía agarrada de la mano, sin mirar atrás, pero con una posible sonrisa en su rostro, sólo me dijo que la siguiera, pero más que seguirla estoy siendo arrastrada por ella al igual que un saco. No sé a qué se debe tanta prisa y ansiedad por llevarme a ese lugar. Son alrededor de las 7 pm, la escuela está vacía, terminamos hace a penas unos minutos nuestro trabajo en el Consejo, pero a penas di la idea de irnos a casa ella me tomó y me sacó del lugar.

Elichi, ¿cuándo me dirás a dónde vamos? Has estado arrastrándome por toda la escuela...

Sólo un poco más de paciencia, Nozomi... nos dirigimos al club, hay algo que quiero mostrarte... - Se volteó y me guiñó el ojo, a lo que me sonrojé un poco.

Está bien... pero apresuremonos, la escuela cerrará pronto... - Dije algo preocupada.

Todo estará bien, sólo sígueme...

¡Es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo! - Le reclamé.

No me dijo nada, sólo siguió apretando fuertemente mi mano para no soltarme, en verdad parecía seria al respecto, así que me resigné y decidí proseguir en silencio.

Ya afuera del club, Elichi se dio vuelta y me miró con una gran sonrisa. Confundida, le sonreí de vuelta, preguntándome qué rayos estaba a punto de pasar.

¿Lista?

¿Para qué? Elichi, has estado muy rara todo el día, creo merezco saber la razón de todo esto... - Fingí molestia para sacar información, pero al parecer esta vez no iba a funcionar.

Una vez pasemos esta puerta lo descubrirás...

Aaah... - Suspiré, esperando a que ella abriera la puerta. Cuando mis ojos fueron iluminados por una potente luz al otro lado, los abrí aún más debido a la sorpresa.

Nozomi-chan, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Vi a siete chicas paradas frente a mi, todas sosteniendo un globo color lila, al medio un pastel, y serpentinas cayendo al suelo. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos debido a la sorpresa. Miré a la chica junto a mi, quien puso su mano en mi hombro, me sonrió, y empujó hacia el interior de la sala. Estaba sin palabras, estuvieron la semana entera algo distantes conmigo, por lo que pensé haber hecho algo malo, pero ahora entiendo la razón, leves lágrimas comienzan a caer, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, y sobresaltando a otras.

N-Nozomi-chan... ¿no te gustó? - Me preguntó preocupada Honoka, la líder de nuestro grupo.

¿Qué sucede, Nozomi? - Esta vez fue Maki-chan quien preguntó, pero como ya me conocía, sólo lo hizo para que yo lo admitiera.

No es que no me gustara... - Dije secando mis lágrimas. - Es sólo que... mis cumpleaños siempre... bueno...

Nozomi... - Elichi me abraza sorpresivamente por detrás, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, pues era bastante raro que lo hiciese en público. - Tranquila... nadie te apresura en decirlo... si no quieres... no lo hagas... disfruta este día, que nos aseguraremos sea diferente al resto... te lo prometo...

Elichi... - Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, no por el abrazo, sino por la cercanía de mi mejor amiga, y los avergonzados rostros de las demás. - Gracias... chicas... - Intenté cambiar la situación expresando mi gratitud.

No hay de qué, Nozomi-chan... - Respondieron las demás.

La rubia detrás de mí me soltó y sonrió, las demás empezaron la pequeña fiesta mientras de a una me abrazaban y deseaban lo mejor. Hubo un momento en específico, en que todas compartíamos libremente, bromeando y riendo como siempre, me sentía realmente afortunada de estar rodeada de estas ocho chicas, que han hecho de mi vida y días en esta preparatoria, los mejores que he experimentado.

Nozomi, ¿tienes tiempo después de esto? - Me preguntó susurrándome al oído.

S-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

Necesito darte algo... - Me guiña el ojo y se aleja, dejándome algo curiosa.

Nozomi-chan, ven a tomarte una foto con nosotras... - Dijo tiernamente Kotori-chan.

¡Yo también quiero aparecer en la foto-nya!

Hehe~ ... Lo harás, descuida Rin-chan... - Le contestó Hanayo.

Voy de inmediato... - Me levanté de mi silla, dirigiéndome hacia ellas, pero en un flash de segundo me encontraba en los brazos de alguien, los de Elichi. - ¿E-Elichi?

Vamos a tomarnos la foto, Nozomi... - Tomó mi mano tiernamente y me llevó hacia allá.

P-Pero si ya iba hacia allá...

No hablo de esa foto, quiero una contigo... sólo las dos... - Volvió a guiñarme el ojo.

"¿Qué pretendes, Elichi?" - Pensé mientras era llevada.

Por favor, ¿podrías sacarnos la foto, Kotori?

¿Eh? Ah! Por supuesto... - Igual de confundida que las demás, enfocó nuestros cuerpos, cuando Kotori dio la señal, Elichi me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en mí. Ella, con una galante y encantadora sonrisa me miraba, mientras yo toda alterada intentaba no desmayarme de la exagerada cercanía entre nosotras, algo que nunca hizo, en estos tres años.

Gracias, asegurate de enviármela por favor... - Dijo para luego besarme la frente y alejarse. - Vuelvo en unos minutos, por favor cuidenla mientras no estoy... - Cierra la puerta, y yo caigo de rodillas al suelo.

¡Nozomi-chan! - Gritaron al verme tirada en el suelo.

Supongo que no pudiste resistirlo, ¿eh? - Comentó Maki.

Nunca había visto a Eli actuar así...

¿Celosa, Umi? - Comentó Maki.

¿E-Eh? P-Por supuesto que... ¿mmm? - Sintió una intensa mirada, una que casi podria matar. Todas nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos de quién provenía. Kotori la miraba expectante, su rostro parecía reflejar una sonrisa, pero con un aura bastante maligna. - ¡P-Por supuesto que no lo estoy!

Kotori-chan volvió a su estado normal luego de oír eso, incluso su sonrisa creció aún más.

"La tienes difícil, ¿no?... Umi-chan... " - Pensé al ver la escena.

Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte...

Gracias, Hanayo-chan... - Un poco más tranquila me puse de pie, y aunque insistí en estar bien, las demás insistieron en que me sentara.

Elichi volvió después con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todas me miraron pero yo estaba igual de confundida que ellas. Suspiré pesadamente, esperando a descubrir los planes de esta chica. La pequeña fiesta siguió normalmente, mi amiga no se volvió a acercar en lo que restaba del evento, pero actuaba normal así que no me preocupé más de la cuenta.

¿Por qué está tan demostrativa... nunca lo había hecho... mucho menos si alguien más estaba presente. Esto realmente me huele mal, debe estar ideando algo, ahora estoy aún más interesada en saberlo. Aunque debo admitir que no me molesta el contacto físico, mucho menos si es ella quien lo hace, ya que hace un tiempo atrás, la dejé de ver cómo una simple amiga, comencé a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, pero nunca he sido capaz de confesarme, tengo miedo de perderla, temo que se aleje y me agarre disgusto hacia mi. Pero hasta yo sabía que todo esto era una simple muestra de la maravillosa persona que es. Me alegra haberme enamorado de una chica como ella, mi hermosa Elichi, la que roba mis suspiros y sueños, la que acelerara mi corazón, la que es dueña de cada uno de mis pensamientos, realmente la amo, pero nunca podré decirle.

¿Qué podría perder al confesarme? - Pensé, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que así fuera, y soy demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo.

Suspiré y volví a enfocarme en la fiesta. A los pocos minutos después, cuando eran casi las 9 pm, las chicas y yo ordenamos y estábamos camino a casa, hasta que alguien en especial pidió un momento a solas conmigo. Una vez asegurándose de que todas se fueran, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Nozomi, ya que mañana no hay clases... ¿podría quedarme contigo esta noche?

¿Eh? Pero Elichi... ¿qué hay de tu pijama y ropa interior? No me digas que tendré que prestarte la mía... - Intenté decir bromeando.

Si así lo quieres no tengo problema... - Me dijo seriamente con una leve sonrisa.

Espera.. ¡¿qué?!

Mou! Nozomi... ¿pensaste que decía enserio lo de la ropa interior? - Río. - Vine preparada con ropa de cambio, planeaba quedarme con o sin tu consentimiento..

Elichi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dime...

¿Quién demonios eres?

¿Eh? ¿Qué tonterías dices, Nozomi?

Es que... nunca habías actuado tan cercana... y siempre que te tiro este tipo de bromas te avergonzabas... qué sucede... estoy confundida...

Nozomi... - Su expresión cambió un poco. Dio un fuerte suspiro y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Podrías esperar a que llegáramos a tu departamento?

Está bien... vamos...

Caminamos en silencio junto a la otra, ella iba seria, yo miraba a las estrellas asomándose, una nostálgica sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, haciéndome sentir tranquila de alguna forma, pero a la vez nerviosa por la persona junto a mi. Finalmente llegamos a mi hogar, o al menos lo era físicamente. Elichi llevaba mis regalos en un par de bolsas, y aunque nunca le tomé mucha importancia a ese asunto, me pregunté durante todo el camino cuál sería su regalo. Entramos a mi departamento, ella dejó las bolsas junto a la mesa, al igual que su bolso. Esperó a que yo me sentara junto a ella para hablar.

Nozomi...

¿Qué sucede, Elichi?

Yo... quiero darte esto... espero te guste... - Parecía bastante nerviosa. Extendió una caja rectangular de color azul, la abrió, y lo que contenía me sorprendió.

Elichi... - La miré a los ojos, pero ella lo evitaba, nunca había visto esa expresión en ella. Sus ojos cristalizados, su boca semiabierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y aún así se veía hermosa, tanto que mi corazón se contrajo. Tomé aquel colgante de plata, tenía una luna, y la cadena era hermosa, parecía algo costoso, por lo que la tomé con cuidado. La miré nuevamente, ella seguia apartando la vista. - ¿Me ayudarías a ponerla?

C-Claro... - Me di la vuelta, y sentí sus cálidas y nerviosas manos apartar mi cabello, colocó despacio la cadena, y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello, provocándome un leve escalofrío.

Gracias, Elichi... - Acomodé mi ahora suelto cabello hacia un lado, tomando con cariño mi regalo. - Está realmente hermoso... gracias por dármelo... - Le sonreí.

Nozomi... yo... - La miré detenidamente. Me sobresalte al ver sus lágrimas, tenia una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban angustia, miedo, temor, era como verme al espejo.

¿Qué sucede Elichi... por qué lloras?

No puedo resistirlo más... Nozomi... yo... te amo... te amo demasiado ... tanto que ya no se qué hacer... tenía miedo de decírtelo y perderte... lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños de esta forma pero... al verte ahora... tan hermosa frente a mi, mi corazón simplemente no resistió, por favor, no te alejes de mi, olvida lo que te dije, y sigamos siendo las mismas de siempre...

Lo siento... pero no puedo hacer eso...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - No le contesté, intenté buscar las palabras adecuadas. - Nozomi... entiendo... disculpa si te molesté... yo.. me iré... - Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, haciendo que mi cobardía se fuera en segundos.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta y acorralándola en la pared.

No te vayas sin antes escuchar mi respuesta... tonta... - Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían. - Yo tenía esos mismos temores, preguntándome día y noche si alguna vez podríamos estar juntas... no sabes cuántas veces soñé con escuchar esas palabras de tus labios... mi Elichi... la chica que desde el primer día que la conocí robó mi corazón.. está aquí frente a mi... esperando que yo corresponda sus sentimientos... es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya podido hacer... te amo... Elichi... - Poso mis labios fervientemente sobre los suyos, perdiéndome en su suavidad y sabor, eran tan suaves y tersos que no podía soportarlo. Mis manos se unieron a la suyas, apegamos nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo el calor de la otra, estábamos tan perdidas en expresar lo que sentíamos que no nos percatamos del momento en que terminamos acostadas en el suelo.

Elichi...

Nozomi... te amo...

Y yo a ti... Elichi...

Oh! Olvidé decir algo... - Se levanta del suelo y me extiende su mano.

¿Qué sucede, Elichi?

Luego de nuestra graduación... ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntas?

¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio?...

Por supuesto... por favor, dejame cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante... Nozomi..

Elichi... - Sentí mis ojos humedecerse nuevamente, un nudo en mi garganta que estaba empezando a ser liberado, Elichi me abrazó fuertemente, acariciando mi cabeza, mientras me decía te amo una y otra vez al oído.

¿Qué más puedo pedir? Este ha sido, el mejor cumpleaños, y regalo que he recibido en mi vida, y qué mejor que compartirlo con la mujer que amo.

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el especial :) fue dedicado a mi amada Nozomi xD skdkkss espero sus comentarios y opiniones :D**


End file.
